De mãos dadas
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Matt e Mello. Amizade e amor. Sentimentos que andam sempre lado a lado. Sempre de mãos dadas


**Avisos: **

**~ Death Note não me pertence... Mas ainda continuo amando INCONDICIONALMENTE o Mello**

**~ Contem Shounen Ai. Portanto, se não gosta, peço que não leia. Não quero ter de responder a comentários grosseiros depois.**

**~X~**

As folhas secas e amareladas flutuavam ao sabor da fria brisa que soprava no meio do parque parcialmente vazio. Era o que muitos consideravam um típico fim de tarde outonal.

Mas para duas pessoas que lá estavam, embaixo de um frondoso carvalho, aquele fim de tarde tinha tudo para ser considerado especial.

Matt encontrava-se sentado no gramado verdejante, os cabelos ruivos, curtos e ligeiramente bagunçados balançavam com a brisa fria e leve que soprava. Os olhos esverdeados, agora visíveis sem os óculos estavam ligeiramente abertos e sua respiração estava calma e bem compassada com os batimentos de seu coração. Um meio-sorriso estampava-se em seus lábios, resultado do sentimento que trazia em seu coração.

Ao lado deste, achava-se Mello. Estava com a cabeça ligeiramente apoiada no ombro dele, uma parte de seus cabelos loiros e um pouco curtos balançavam com a suave e gélida brisa. Seus olhos azuis encontravam-se cerrados levemente e assim como o rapaz, também sorria. Um sorriso doce e leve. Quase que _**apaixonado.**_

Sim. Tanto o ruivo quanto o loiro, estavam apaixonados. E o que demonstrava claramente era o gesto que ambos faziam.

Estavam de mãos dadas. Os dedos entrelaçados. De maneira gentil e carinhosa.

Eram _**amigos**_

Amigos que se compreendiam com apenas um lance de olhares.

Eram _**cúmplices**_

_Sempre estavam juntos. Tanto nas horas de diversão quanto nas horas de seriedade._

Eram _**confidentes**_

Tinham plena confiança um no outro. E que, mesmo estando longe um do outro, tinham a fiel certeza de que estariam para sempre juntos.

Eram _**amantes**_

_Não precisavam dizer "eu te adoro" ou "eu te amo" o tempo inteiro. Pequenos gestos bastavam. Um olhar gentil, um sorriso tímido, um beijo no rosto, um abraço, enfim._

E, mesmo se não fossem, sabiam que um estaria lá quando o outro precisasse. Em qualquer circunstância, em qualquer situação.

E aquele gesto, as mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra... Expressavam claramente a relação que existia entre eles.

**Amizade**

**Cumplicidade**

**Honestidade**

E talvez a mais importante das relações.

**Amor**

Instintivamente, Matt soltou-se da mão de Mello e aconchegou-se contra o corpo do mesmo, recostando a cabeça contra o tórax dele. Mello apenas sorriu e o envolveu com seus braços, o sorriso em seu rosto ainda se fazendo presente.

O ruivo suspirou suavemente, enquanto se permitia ouvir as batidas suaves do coração do loiro dava, em perfeito compasso com sua respiração.

- Está com frio, Matt? – Mello perguntou em um tom de voz um tanto baixo, mas audível o suficiente para que o ruivo pudesse ouvir.

_Não, Mello. Agora que tenho a total e plena certeza de que te amo, já não sinto mais frio._

O ruivo pensou consigo mesmo, deixando que um leve tom corado aparecesse em seu rosto.

- Não, Mello. – Limitou-se em responder Matt.

Gentilmente, o loiro levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto do ruivo, segurando com a máxima gentileza e unindo de forma suave seus lábios aos dele. Um beijo cálido e gentil, mas que exprimia tudo aquilo que sentia por ele. Um contato momentâneo. Logo seus lábios se separaram.

- Te amo, Matt... – Mello falou baixinho, fazendo Matt corar ainda mais.

O ruivo sorriu abertamente enquanto pegava com suavidade uma das mãos do loiro e entrelaçava seus dedos com os dele.

- Também te amo, Mello... – Matt respondeu enquanto recostava-se novamente contra o tórax de Mello, voltando a ouvir as batidas de seu coração.

Matt e Mello.

Amizade e Amor.

Sentimentos que andam sempre lado a lado.

_**Sempre de mãos dadas.**_

**_~X~_**

**Depois de anos e anos sem escrever, aqui estou eu com mais uma fic. Foi algo mais leve, devido a um surto de "romantismo incontrolável" que eu tive. E, sem querer me gabar, ficou muito boa. Algo simples, mas que foi ótimo de escrever.**

**AMO MattMello/MelloMatt. É o meu casal de DN favorito. Acho eles tão lindos juntos *surto momentâneo de fangirl***

**Er... Bom, quanto as dedicatórias, dedico a todos os que gostam desses dois, mas em especial a:**

_Yagami Raven_

**Espero que gostem da fic \o/**

**Kissus**

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
